The present invention relates to a PC card with Drag and Sleep (DnS) function, especially, to the kind of PC cards that perform the function of automated Drag and Sleep according to the connecting status between a connector unit and external system (external networks and/or devices).
The performance of portable computers has been greatly upgraded due to the progress of PC-card technology. For example, the functions provided by network card, modem, facsimile machine and many other interface cards can be realized by applying PC cards to portable computers. This kind of development is particularly beneficial to the notebook computers.
However, the power problem of portable computers is always the difficulty to be overcome. Since the battery technology nowadays is not good enough to well fit the power requirements of portable computers, energy saving becomes a significant issue in developing portable computers.
In the prior arts, certain amount of energy will be consumed as long as the PC card is inserted into computer equipment. For instance, when computer users, having the equipment carried with them, and are away from the external system such as the telecommunication or local area networks, devices etc., and are also on their way to other areas, or in the case that users are accustomed to keep the PC card inserted in their note-book personal computer in order to be ready for on-line operation at any time, the PC card will continue to consume energy as if it is in normal operation. This is a big disadvantage, which leads to the needs of carrying back-up batteries and changing batteries very often by users, for those computer equipment using battery because the battery can not maintain its power supply to the computer equipment in a sufficient duration of time due to their limited service life. The only way to avoid this kind of problem in the past is to remove the PC card, i.e. to disconnect it from the power source, but this will bring about another drawback that the PC card needs to be reinstalled and to be set up all over again, and this is what most of the users are reluctant to do since it not only wastes time and consumes energy but also causes inconvenience for the users, especially for those users who are accustomed to keep the PC card inserted in their notebook personal computer so that they can get ready for on-line operation all the time.
The present invention is to present a PC card having the automated drag and sleep function which makes use of the Drag and Sleep Control Circuit and a connector unit to enable the PC card to get into sleeping state.
Therefore, the main objective of the present invention is to present a PC card having the automated drag and sleep function provided by a Drag and Sleep Control Circuit and equipped therein to detect the connecting status between the PC card and the external system (comprising computer networks or telecommunication networks or devices). When the connection is disabled, the PC card will get into sleeping state, thereby, it can lower the consumed energy and attain the object of energy saving.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a PC card which is convenient for the use of portable computers. The PC card is equipped with a connector unit, which comprises a plug and a socket and is manually controllable to connect and disconnect between the PC card and the external system, supporting the DnS function and a signal is generated and transmitted in response to the disconnection of the link between the PC card and the external system to enable the PC card""s sleeping state. And as the connector unit is once again connected to the external system (external networks or devices), another signal is generated and transmitted to resume the PC-card""s normal operation, thereby, the portable computer can work without the needs of cutting off and then putting on connection as well as setting up the PC card all over.
To sum up, the present invention is characterized by installing a Drag and Sleep Control Circuit connected to the PC card""s controller and the other devices, as well as utilizing a connector unit supporting the DnS function to connect the Drag and Sleep Control Circuit; when the connector unit is disconnected from the external system (the external networks or devices), the Drag and Sleep Control Circuit will generate and transmit an interrupt signal to the controller to make the PC card get into sleeping state; as the disconnected connector unit is reconnected to the external system (the external networks or devices), the Drag and Sleep Control Circuit will generate and transmit an interrupt signal to the controller so as to make the PC card restore to the state of normal operation, while the PC card retains only the necessary internal devices under the sleeping state to remain idle condition, thereby, it can greatly lower the energy consumption to attain the object of energy saving.
What is more, since the PC card is not completely turned off as it is disconnected from the external system (such as the external telecommunication networks), once we intend to reconnect to the external system (the external networks or devices), all we have to do is to have the connector unit connected and neither do we need to remove the plug from the PC card, nor do we need to reinstall and reset the computer, therefore, it is very convenient when it comes to using the notebook computer, particularly, it is very handy for those users who are accustomed to keep the PC card inserted in the notebook computer so that they can be ready for on-line operation all the time.
In order to disclose the objects, features and efficacy of the present invention, the inventor herewith presents a detailed and clear illustration together with the accompanied drawings as follows: